bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth
Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth is the seventh comic in the Glatorian series and the final BIONICLE comic released. Synopsis Tahu walks out of the Matoran Universe onto Bara Magna, but sees Ta-Wahi, a land he knew was destroyed a while ago. In his illusion, he sees the Ignika, which tells him he needs to be a Toa Mata again to do what he needs to do. The Ignika then changes him back, and Tahu complains about this. The Kanohi then tells Tahu about the existence of the Golden Armor. He then awakens on Bara Magna, Takanuva telling him that he's down to his original size again. Then, right before their eyes, six pieces of gold armor are created for Tahu, but are scattered across the desert planet by a blast of energy from Teridax. The Toa then decide to go off into battle and search for it. Meanwhile, Gresh spots a piece that lands next to him, then sees a few Skrall, one of them carrying another piece. The Glatorian doesn't know what he's holding, but he does know it must be important, and starts fighting again. In the skies above, Mata Nui and Teridax continue their struggle. Teridax still has the upper hand, though, and decides to fire a gravity blast on the planet to fold it in on itself. Mata Nui tries to tell him of the consequences, but Teridax still doesn't care. Back on the battlefield, Takanuva is fighting two Rahkshi. They knock him onto the ground, but he tries something new - creating a hologram of himself. The Rahkshi are fooled by this, and blast each other with their heat vision powers. After the two are defeated, Takanuva collects a piece of the armor. Somewhere else, Tahu has his hands full with Nektann, a Skakdi warrior, who is also holding a piece of the armor. The Skakdi tells Tahu he can't win, though Tahu says he's over his anger issues. He then says he'll do whatever it takes to win. Nektann then says that Tahu is now like a Skakdi, but the Toa of Fire disagrees. Nektann tries choking him, but Tahu channels his fire powers, causing the Skakdi's armor to melt. Tahu says he'll live, but he'll never forget that. Teridax is about to fire his gravity blast, but Mata Nui uses some of his remaining power to save Bara Magna by redirecting the blast into space. Though what they both don't know is that the blast hit Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, setting them once again on a course for Bara Magna. On the ground again, Gresh has just defeated some Skrall by blowing them away, then catches another Golden Armor piece. Tahu and Takanuva then walk up to him, telling him that the armor is meant for Tahu. But now they have another threat: a bunch of Rahkshi heading right for them. Tahu then puts on the rest of the Armor, which starts streaming his fire powers out of it. The blast is so powerful that all the Rahkshi's Kraata are melted, causing the shells to go lifeless. Up above, Teridax senses the death of his Rahkshi, and hesitates for just a moment. During that time, Mata Nui sees the moons heading for Bara Magna, and shoves Teridax, causing one of the moons to crash into his head, killing the Makuta for the final time. The Matoran Universe then falls lifeless on the ground. Mata Nui, finally seeing that it's over, uses the last of his power to bring life to the barren planet,turning it back into Spherus magna. After overusing the body, it crumbles to dust. Tahu, Gresh, Takanuva, and all the others then rush to the site, where all that remains is the Ignika. The mask then flies up into the air and begins speaking, revealing that Mata Nui didn't die. Tahu says that the mask could give him a new body, so he could guide everyone, but Mata Nui decides to stay inside the mask until the time is right. The mask then falls into Kiina's hand, and she is worried that Mata Nui is dead. Tahu then says otherwise, and leads everyone into a new generation of peace. Characters *Tahu *The Kanohi Ignika *Takanuva *Gresh *Some Skrall *Mata Nui *Teridax *Some Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Nektann *Ackar *Kiina Trivia *On the back of the comic, it includes directions on how to retrieve instructions for a BIONICLE Stars combination model which was later known as Gaardus. **It also features a contest, where anyone who enters can decide the name and background information for the model. *"Joruney's End: Rebirth" was the final BIONICLE comic. Category:Comics Category:2010 Category:Bara Magna